


Flowering

by elutherya



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Sometimes saying "I love you" doesn't necessarily need words.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Flowering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/gifts).



> This was a charity piece commissioned by Perse. I'm always happy to delve back into these boys and I hope that this was the soft and fluffy content you were looking for ♡

“It’s good,” Youngjo murmurs and leans impossibly closer. Hongjoong holds his breath and tries not to move back against him. It’s hard though, when Youngjo is nearly pressed along his back and his face is hovering over Hongjoong’s shoulder. His attention is on the screen in front of them though and so Hongjoong swallows down the urge.

“You think so?”

Youngjo snorts, reaching out to move the mouse around the desk and click back on the song Hongjoong had been showing him. It brings him in even closer and Hongjoong can’t help the way he shivers. “What? Do you not trust me?”

Youngjo drops his weight down against Hongjoong’s back, removing the last bit of space that had been between them. His cheek is soft against Hongjoong’s and it nearly startles him up and out of his chair.

He’s warm.

It’s the only thing that Hongjoong can think as Youngjo drapes his arm over his other shoulder and brackets him in.

Hongjoong turns, doesn’t let himself think about it, even as his lips brush the side of Youngjo’s cheek. He can’t see the smile tugging at Youngjo’s lips, not from this close, but it doesn’t stop him from knowing it’s there.

“You know I do,” Hongjoong breathes, and the way his lips brush against Youngjo’s skin has heat rushing to his face. “You’re the only one I’ve shared this with, of course I trust you.”

“I know,” Youngjo laughs and it fills the quiet studio.

A shift, and Youngjo leans to the side, head tilting as he looks away from the computer monitor and turns his attention towards Hongjoong. He’s so close, that calm focus heavy and very nearly too much. 

“I think I want to kiss you,” Youngjo states and if Hongjoong weren’t sitting, he knows his legs would be shaking out from under him.

It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve kissed, not when that was saved for Youngjo beaming in an empty park. With their noses pink from the chill December wind and their lips chapped, it had been clumsy and they’d both wound up laughing against each other.

It had been months ago, and yet, Hongjoong still found himself flustered every time Youngjo said it with so much ease.

“I would like that,” Hongjoong doesn’t let himself hesitate. His track is lulling in the background. A piece that he’s proud of, a piece that Youngjo has made him play three times before he’s said anything about it. Three playthroughs that had led to Youngjo moving closer, and closer, and closer.

Youngjo’s hand shifts, fingers trailing over the back of Hongjoon’s neck, before carding through his hair. It’s slow, the way he leans in, despite being right there. Always giving Hongjoong enough time to pull away, as if he would. The chair creaks under Hongjoong as he shifts to meet Youngjo, one of his hands reaching up to wrap around his wrist.

When Youngjo kisses him, it’s slow and gentle, something that makes everything feel like the world has stopped around them. Like all the worries of their careers have paused for just a moment and left the two of them to find their peace in the quiet of Hongjoong’s studio at eleven in the evening. There is nothing but the fact that Youngjo’s mouth is so, so warm.

Teeth scrape over Hongjoong’s bottom lip and he gasps, tilting his head to accommodate the way Youngjo leans into him. It’s slow until it’s not. It’s slow right until Youngjo licks into his mouth, and leaves Hongjoong with no air to breathe, because he can’t think past the way Youngjo’s tongue traces over the line of his teeth.

It’s over before it can go further though, with Youngjo’s hand giving one gentle squeeze to the back of his neck. He pulls away, but not before leaving one last quick peck against Hongjoong’s lips. It’s nothing new, it’s the same soft way Youngjo has been kissing him for months, but it still leaves Hongjoong’s cheeks flushed and his stomach twisting pleasantly. He opens his mouth and there’s a moment where he’s completely unsure of what words he’s going to say next.

“I wrote it for you.”

It’s enough to have Youngjo pausing, to have him sitting down in the other chair in the studio and looking at Hongjoong with something like wonder on his face.

“That song? You wrote it for me?”

Hongjoong swallows, the words sticking in his throat. He nods.

“You wrote that song for me,” Youngjo breathes as he looks towards the monitor where the audio has stopped playing. He rolls his chair in close, until their knees are bumping and rests his hands on Hongjoong’s knees. When Youngjo smiles, his face lights up and it’s something that Hongjoong thinks he’ll never get tired of. “Me too.”

“What?”

Youngjo laughs, leaning in to press a messy kiss to Hongjoong’s cheek, “I mean, I feel the same way. So me too.”

When Youngjo takes his hands, Hongjoong’s surprised to find that his own are trembling.

“You do?”

Normally this would be where Youngjo teases him for having to ask, but instead he laughs, sweet and oh so gentle. “Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
